


You Are Better Than Butter On Bread

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jeremy walks in on Michael wearing a dress





	You Are Better Than Butter On Bread

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the story I intended to write. And when I started to write this one, it grew a mind of its own.

Michael was just pulling on his other sock when the door to his basement opened suddenly and Jeremy appeared in the doorway.

“Hey! Your mom let...me… in.” Jeremy’s greeting stuttered to a stop as his brain fought to process what he was seeing.

Michael was wearing a red jumper dress and was putting on white knee high socks. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Jeremy was equally stunned, gaping like a fish.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Jeremy was the first to find his voice. “I. Uh. Wh-. You. Um. I. Um. I gotta pee. I’ll be right back.”

Well. Sort of.

He fled from the doorway and ran to the closest bathroom. His mind was still trying to process that he had seen Michael, his best friend, in a dress.

Coming to terms with this also involved him analyzing his own reaction which forced him to realize his body had betrayed him.

He leaned over the sink and stared at himself hard in the mirror. “I am not going to jack off to Michael wearing a dress.” he told himself, about as convincing as he felt.

Which is to say, not very much at all.

“You’re pathetic. Stop thinking about it.”

Which really made him think about it more.

Jeremy groaned and rested his forehead on the mirror. “I hate you.” He told himself. “This is just like multitasking, isn’t it?” he muttered, thinking back to when he got off to Michael’s voice.

Thinking about that really didn’t help his situation.

“We’re really doing this?” He asked himself. 

His image in the mirror didn’t respond.

“Fuck.”

-

Ten minutes later Jeremy was splashing water on his face, trying to wash away his guilt and shame.

It didn’t work.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he forced himself to leave the bathroom and go back to the basement door. This time he knocked.

“Come in!” Michael called.

When he entered the room it was like the last time hadn’t happened at all. 

Michael was slumped on his bed playing pokemon yellow on his gameboy color, clad in his typical jeans and hoodie.

The only thing that belied the situation was the fact he was faintly blushing.

“What the fuck.” Jeremy said, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

“What?” Michael asked, distractedly, pushing roughly at the buttons.

Jeremy took this to mean he didn’t want to talk about it.

Which was fair.

“Er. I meant hi.”

“Hey.” Michael replied, waving one of his hands but not looking away from his gameboy’s screen.

There was a long awkward silence where Jeremy tried very hard to not stare at Michael’s legs.

“Are you going to just stand there staring or what?” Michael finally broke the silence.

“Oh. Right.” Jeremy took a seat at Michael’s desk. “Do you want to work on the english homework?”

“Not really, but we should probably do it cuz it’s due tomorrow.” Michael sighed, saving his game and shutting it off.

Jeremy’s eyes tracked him as he made his way across the room to his backpack.

Michael rooted through his bag, finally pulling out a textbook and his notes. He straightened up and eyed Jeremy. “So you probably need your notes out.” he said, conversationally.

“Right!” Jeremy tried to turn his attention to the task at hand.

But his mind kept thinking back to Michael in a dress. And Michael’s legs. And Michael’s voice.

He shook himself as shame crawled up his spine coupled with what was probably lust if he stopped to think about it.

Michael sighed after the third time of explaining something to him; he wasn’t even sure what. “Alright. I guess we’re talking about this.”

Jeremy squeaked at being caught out.

“Go ahead. Ask away.” he said, sitting back.

Jeremy couldn’t get his thoughts to coalesce to a singular question. “Uhhh.”

“Cat got your tongue?” he teased.

“How long..?”

“I’ve been wanting to wear a dress for like a year now. But I didn’t get one until a couple months ago.”

“Why?”

“Why did it take me so long to get a dress or why do I want to wear a dress?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Both, I guess.”

“I was nervous. I had to drive a town over to even look at them anywhere but my computer. Luckily there was a really nice lady there who helped me find a few.” he ran a hand through his hair. “As for why I want to wear them… I don’t know, really. I just like how they look, I guess? I really like how they look on me.”

“You looked really nice!” Jeremy told him, wincing internally at how eager he sounded.

“Yeah?” Michael tried not to look as pleased as he felt.

“Yeah. I mean- I only saw for a second. But what I saw. You were…” he made a vague noise, unable to think of a word besides ‘hot’.

“Thanks.”

“Um. Does anyone else know?”

“No.” Michael looked listless.

“Oh. I’m sorry I barged in.”

Michael tapped his pencil against the desk. “It’s ok. I’ve kinda been meaning to tell you. You’re my best friend, yanno?”

“Still. I’m sure you would’ve liked to make the decision to tell me.”

“Maybe a little. But now you know so it doesn’t really matter, huh?”

“I guess.” He hummed thoughtfully. “So does this mean you’re gay?”

Michael gave him an exasperated look. “I mean I am, but this has nothing to do with that.”

“Oh.” Jeremy’s brain tried to reconcile with this new information.

“Are you alright? You look like you’re having a stroke.”

“Well, you see. My whole worldview has been changed.”

“Dude.”

“What? It’s not every day your player one tells you he’s a girl.”

Michael frowned at him. “I’m not a girl. I’m a boy, just like you. I just like dresses and skirts and stuff.”

“Oh.”

“Any more questions, or are we good?”

“What were you doing when I walked in?”

“Just putting stuff on. To be honest I thought the door was locked- I’m usually very good at remembering to lock it. I guess when I got home I just wanted to get into comfortable clothes so I forgot.”

“Are your clothes now uncomfortable?” Jeremy asked, waving a hand up and down to indicate Michael’s jeans and hoodie.

“I mean. Not particularly? It’s just the dress I was wearing is more comfortable. Or maybe that’s not the right word. It’s softer?”

“Do you want to put it back on?”

Michael looked away. “But you’re here.”

“Jeremy Heere, in fact.”

Michael snorted.

“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“O- ok. Promise you won’t be weird about it?”

“I promise.”

There was a strange underlying electricity in the air as Michael got up to go rummage under his bed.

Jeremy turned back to his homework to try and give him some privacy, but really he was trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see.

“How do I look?”

Jeremy whirled around and drank in the sight. He hadn’t noticed before but Michael wasn’t wearing anything under the jumper dress, so he could see his bare arms. And he hadn’t realized the dress was so short, coming just midway over his thighs, because he had been sitting before. He swallowed.

Michael wasn’t wearing any shoes either, just the knee high socks. “Well?”

Jeremy stammered for a few seconds, unable to articulate any words at all.

“Are you ok? You said you wouldn’t be weird about this.” Michael accused.

“Uhm. Your- your thighs look really nice.” Jeremy blurted the first thing that popped into his head. He managed to cut himself off before he could say the rest of that trail of thought, luckily.

“My… thighs?” Michael asked, looking down.

“Uh. Yeah.” Jeremy took a shuddering breath.

Michael looked up at him suspiciously. “Are you getting off on this.”

Jeremy was mortified. “I. You. That’s-”

“You are!”

“I am not!”

“Do not lie to me, Jeremy Heere.” he said, stalking over to him.

Jeremy pushed his chair back but Michael continued his advance until he was looming over him. Jeremy eeped at the intense look as Michael bent down to whisper in his ear.

“Am I doing it for you, Jeremy?” he purred. “Are you getting off on me in a dress?”

“Michael.” Jeremy whimpered.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Jeremy was starting to hear the rushing of the ocean in his ears and it was distorting his thoughts.

Michael pulled away. “You heard me.”

“Why?”

“Why do I want to kiss you?”

Jeremy nodded.

“You’re hot, I’m gay, I’m in a dress and you seem to like it.”

Jeremy nodded again. “Wait. You think I’m hot?” 

“Nerds really do it for me.” Michael deadpanned.

“You really do it for me.” Jeremy blurted out, blushing more.

“Can I kiss you, then?”

“O-ok.”

“C’mon, let’s move to the bed.” Michael tugged Jeremy up out of the chair.

“What?”

“I don’t want to have to lean down the whole time- it’ll hurt my back.”

He followed Michael onto the bed like a lost puppy.

“Still good with kissing?” Michael asked, crawling over until he had a knee on either side of Jeremy.

“Uh. Yep.” Jeremy confirmed, suddenly at a loss with what to do with himself; Michael was practically on his lap.

Michael’s hands came up to cup Jeremy’s face and he pressed an open mouthed kiss to his lips.

Jeremy kissed back after a little prompting, surprised at how soft Michael’s lips were.

Michael kissed like he did most things- lazily but with intent. He pulled away and looked pointedly at Jeremy’s hands which were hovering in the air. “You can touch me, you know.” he informed him. “I won’t bite, I promise. Unless you’re into that?”

A thrill shot up Jeremy’s spine. “Maybe a little?”

Michael grinned. “Kinky.”

“I am not.”

Michael snorted. “Jeremy, I’m like ninety percent sure you’re a furry and you’re turned on by me in a dress. I don’t think you have a platform to stand on anymore.”

Jeremy pouted.

“Ah. God, you’re so cute.” Michael swooped back in for another kiss.

Jeremy made a disgruntled noise.

Michael’s hands found Jeremy’s and pulled them closer until they were on Michael’s waist.

Jeremy clutched at Michael like a dream upon being woken up, afraid he would disappear as soon as he opened his eyes.

But he didn’t.

He remained a very real, very solid weight on his lap.

After a while, Michael pulled away. “Hey, do you want me to help you out?” he suggested, nodding pointedly downward.

Jeremy’s brain short circuited. 

-

They were sitting on Michael’s bed, Michael playing pokemon yellow again, Jeremy technically watching.

They had given up on the homework.

If he was honest with himself, he was still very distracted by Michael’s outfit.

“So does this mean we’re dating?” he asked, finally.

Michael looked up at him in surprise. “Do- do you want to be?”

“Do you?”

“Yes! Are you sure? I know you like the dress on me and all, but I’m still Michael, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that an answer or an acknowledgement?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you trying to annoy me?”

“Yeah.”

Michael nudged him with his shoulder.

Jeremy laughed a little. “So we’re dating now. Cool.”

“Yeah,” Michael teased.

“Don’t start.”

“Yeah.”

“Michael.”

“Yeah.”

“Michael please.”

“You know, if I had known getting a date with you would be so easy, I’d have shown you my dresses a lot sooner.

“Yeah?”

“Oh my god stop it.”

-

A week later Jeremy bought Michael weed patterned thigh high socks.

They didn’t get a lot of homework done on that day either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
